Vampire BlondeII The Curse
by Monno
Summary: Don't forget tomorrow you have a 'meeting' with whomever." Sakuma said with a sly voice. A pillow was thrown at him instead it hit the closed door.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note- First of all I would like to thank you to all readers whom reviewed and read my stories. I really appreciated. After a long thought about this and putting everything together, I present you the sequel of Vampire Blonde......

Disclaimer- Gravitation will never belong to me so DON'T even think about suing me. Oh before I forget, I forgot to put up the disclaimer for what of a Rose? So that goes with this too. XP

If you haven't read what of a Rose? GO READ IT!!!! ::miirp:

Vampire Blonde II (The Curse)

For the past 100 years many things had changed to the better or to the worse. Vampires were no longer uncommon; in fact they're legal as beings that walked the Earth. Since the population grew over its course, the government had to legalize it otherwise who would support the political votes?

Werewolves found its place but not as fortunate as the vampires. Their safe in their human forms but when their identities were to reveal in anyway to the human society they were good as dead.

They would be jobless to the human society and feared. With fear there would be destruction. The humans thought of them as monsters and not good enough to be near them in anyway, but there were some whom doesn't give a care. Not everyone accept them as one of them, after all they were monsters, who kill and eat like no other animals.

Of course there was other were animals than the werewolves, and many other species.

The club was dark with no actual lights. The only light was the disco ball above the dance floor, spotlights on top of the dance stage and lighted candles around the club. Whenever the different colored lights flashed toward the darken corners you could always see bodies against the walls, and peoples doing unspeakable things to each other. Who would care? No one. The loud music would basically covers every disturbing noises.

In clubs like these where humans and different types of species mixed together; the humans were the only ones being deceived and unaware. Only if they're smart enough to avoid being killed or raped.

Passion of heat burned into his pale blue eyes, he had never felt so much desire rushed into him for the past 100 years. Lips search for his, hands slicked downward and stroked him through the leather in a skilled passion. His tongue battled against another while his hands reached behind the small form on top of him and then pushed him down. Only a second before the small hand had left, their groin brushed each other with such force they both hissed in pleasure.

"Gawd, you naughty you." The sly magical voice whispered into his ear then delivered a lick down his ear lobe.

He only laughed into the loud frantic music that would take out any noise. The small hand unbuttoned his shirt while kissed the masculine chest way down until the pants line. The blonde's excitement grew more and more his desire burned around him as the small hand unzipped his leather pants.

Suddenly smaller man's hand was grabbed before he can proceed; he was startled at the sudden act. His eyes stared lustfully at the blonde man with question.

"Shall we get a room?" The blonde sat up but didn't let go the hand in his.

Even though his pants was utterly painful, he didn't want to have sex in public lets say his pride was in a way of things.

"And lose the excitement and the desire now?" With a grin on his lips he used his free hand stroked the blonde's hard on.

The blonde closed his eyes and groaned it was very tempting. He let go of the hand and flipped on top of the smaller form whom yelped in surprise. He crushed his lips upon the softer ones slightly bruised it; the smaller man took no notice but enjoyed it.

The blonde's hand reached under the man's shirt and lifted it up over his head leaving him bare against him. His pale lips kissed down his nicely formed jaw and down the slender neck and sucked on the spot where he could hear his partner moaned in pleasure. His long slim fingers found the nub which instantly perked up under his touch.

The smaller man's legs was hooked on the blonde's hips, they grinded into each other greedily. Their moans and cries were so loud that the nearby people peeked at them and grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't take this anymore, just fuck me already." He breathed heavily under the blonde.

"My pleasure." He grinned that he almost bared his unnoticeable fangs of a vampire.

When he was about to rip off his pants the front door of the club slammed open and 2 big heavy guards flew in and fell onto the floor. Everyone turned their attention to the door with gasps, and then silence fell upon them like a switch of on and off. The loud music stopped.

The blonde snarled at the interruption, the smaller man was worried and sat up to see what's going on.

There was about twenty people came in through the door with guns in there hands, he could see a man walked through the parted crowds to the intruders.

"What is the meaning of this?" He seemed to be the club owner; he had long raven hair tied back and in a fancy suit.

The blonde's eyes widen at the man walked in front of the gun holders. Unbelievable.

"I am Shindou Shuichi of the SNCDD Squad." He said while held out a badge. That name! Then who the hell is this that he had been fooled round with???!! "This club has been suspected of drug dealing, I'm afraid I have to search this place."

A/N I felt like this is a good place to end this prologue. ::ducks at the flying tomatoes: Oops. Is this bad?? Lol anyway please review. I know ya'll probably had been waiting for it for a loooong time but the next chapter will be delivered shortly so DON'T KILL ME! :meep: REVIEW!

Oh and one thing ignore the bad grammer. Purrty please?????

I know theres aweful nice people out there offered to edit my story for me but I have to refuse because well im a very FREAKY person so please understand. Thanks for the offers! v

SNCDD: Super-Natural crime drug dealing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Sorry about almost a week late of update. I was going to update as soon as possible after the prologue. BUT if you live in Florida you should know that there was hurricane FRANCIS. It basically caused a lot of damage to my town and I had power outage for almost 3 days! Can u imagine the horror of no electricity for that damned long?!? And no AC!! :faints:

Alright about this story, I know that Shuichi had a sudden personality change but it is a 100 yrs later after all. And I want to make him more confident and sure of himself and not be a whinny bitch. Lol. If you don't like it then don't read, it's not my problem.

Okay on with the story!

**CHATPER ONE YAY**

The owner laughed, "Search all you like officers." He stepped aside and motioned his hand toward the crowds.

Shuichi doesn't like the way he acts. Without any hesitation the officers went into the crowd and search. They frisked one person to the next; they searched every corner of the club and search everyone's personal belongings even no body is willing to let them.

From the corner of his eyes a person moved, whom he came to bust and get. He turned his heels and stalked toward him.

"Sakuma!" Shuichi called out sternly when the said was about to mix into the crowd.

Oh how Shuichi grinned when could almost feel how he cringed when he said his name. Wonderful. Shuichi glared at the other pink haired man with no shirt on but clutched at his sides.

Sakuma turned toward the glaring man and nervously grinned. This time he was really busted, he never really thought that he would get caught this fast. Then again he can.

"What the hell are you trying to do in a place like this?!?" Shuichi almost screamed when he pulled Sakuma to a side where nobody would pay attention.

"Nothing" He said, stared at his feet.

"Nothing?! Do you take me as a fool?!" He hissed voice filled with poison.

Of course not, Sakuma would never take him as a fool, or anything else a like. But sometimes he did try to deceive him but never really worked.

Sakuma Shindou was his only cousin who was parentless and only have him as a family. The worst of all, Sakuma wasn't even at a legal age! Only 16 for crist sake! He might have been less angry if only Sakuma could have gone to a regular human club and not a club full of monsters!

"What did you do to your damned hair?!" Shuichi grasped some of the pink hair and then let it go.

Sakuma gasped.

"Don't worry; I don't think I would want to know what you did shamelessly about 20 minutes ago." Shuichi rolled his eyes and turned his back toward him and looked around the club.

Sakuma sighed in relieve for a while. The truth is his cousin was one extraordinary person. He had a gift of sight; he can see what people had done just by touching them or any of their belongings. This is how he solve crime cases basically but most of the time he try not to use this ability. Unlike some other who has this ability, he can actually control what he wanted to see.

"We're leaving _now_." Shuichi said finally.

Sakuma instantly knew that he could never come here ever again. Oh well he guessed he'll have to go somewhere else then.

"Don't even think about it." Shuichi glared at him.

The 16 year old just rolled his eyes. Shuichi knew him too much.

"Get the color off your head before I feed you with it. It's my color and I don't want you ruining my reputation."

The other officers had already gathered up near the front door. Shuichi stood before them to get a report, they said none, and zip. As expected, when he first looked at the owner he knew this would happen.

"Well Mr. Shindou?" The club owner said with a smirk plastered on his face, a werewolf.

"Consider yourself lucky this time." Shuichi said without any expression, there's no need.

Not a lot of people knew of his gift, if he used it today on something like this, its definitely going to cause a scene and Sakuma was here, don't want to endanger him.

Shuichi told Sakuma to go home with the squad van, before he closed the van door and go back to his own car. He said "Don't ever associate with that vampire ever again."

Sakuma gaped, so he did saw it!

Instead of going back to his own car he went back inside the club like anyone else. The music was loud as before the seas of bodies returned to the usual place around the club and everywhere.

He already knew where the vampire was seated, and still sat there in the darkness. He casually blended into the bodies of people and stride toward the blond. On the way there, there were hands touching him, as long people wouldn't make contact with his hand, he'll be safe from their insolent past.

Girls, even men came up to him and asked for a drink or dance, he shook his head and refused. They wouldn't let him go until he gave them his death glare or threatened them.

Then suddenly this guy came up to him and started grinding himself against the pink head. This was really going to piss him off, he has a pretty short temper when considering with sexual harassment.

He grabbed the man behind his head and pressed his body against him then hissed, "Park it or die." Nothing sexual.

The man was startled at the feel of the cool tip of the gun in the opposite man's hand against his stomach. No body would see that since it was trapped between them.

"What re ye tryin' to do man? Ye think that'll scar' me?" He laughed at the threat.

"Werewolf I see, blessed sliver coated bullets. Now humor me."

Shuichi felt the man stiffened at the comment. This man didn't disguise himself very well to Shuichi of his true form thus easy to tell which were animal he was.

"Alright, alright." The werewolf backed away and then mumbled, "Sheesh just tryin' to have fun."

Shuichi slipped the gun back into his shoulder holster inside his black jacket and then continued toward the vampire.

He felt the burning of the vampire's eyes on him when he got closer and closer, so he was expected. Good. Shuichi sat down next to the blonde vampire without an invite, well he was expected. He grabbed the vampire's shirt collar forcefully to face him; the vampire arched a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Get right to the point huh?" He was definitely amused.

Shuichi glared at him, "There no point in fore playing with vamps."

"What kind of fore playing mm?" The blonde's eyes were filled with amusement, he leaned closer, and their lips would almost touch if only he'll give that inch.

"I'll get to the _point_." He would only feel right when he had his gun out poked against the person whom he's threatening. And which he did. 

The vamp wasn't unnerved by it, Shuichi knew he was a Master Vampire, a powerful one in fact, but better than nothing.

"Don't ever associate with the man that was with you EVER again." He emphasized _ever._

"Is that a threat?" He whispered against the soft looking lips. He wondered if he would taste the same after all 100 years.

He would smell and see the rich red blood under the slim throat and the thumping pulse, intoxicating. The smell of strawberry filled his nostrils, just like him.

"You bet it is."

Without any warning the blonde's hand rested on top of which grasped his collar. Shuichi gasped. Images of black and white flashed through his head. The blonde vampire looking back at this house in a black trench solemnly. The anger, anguish and the pain bared on his face in a bloody room. And the last picture flashed through his head was him bared his fangs onto somebody's neck and then blood splattered everywhere.

Shuichi inhaled sharply and let go of the collar suddenly. His violet eyes widen in shock, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Suddenly he felt nauseous and sick. The next thing he remembered was throwing up on the floor and then saw tunnel vision.

**100 years ago**

"That damned vampire, how could he do this to me!" The man whose face hid in the shadows of the dawn, screamed. His hand clasped against his bleeding neck.

His back was against toward the cement wall next to door; his breath was heavy and ragged. He suddenly laughed. He never had expected to be turned out like this.

The door clicked open, he turned his head toward the shocked woman stood in the door way.

"My god!" She gasped in horror at the bleeding man at her door step. "What the hell happened?!" She rushed toward him.

"Your son of a bitch of brother of yours." He spat.

**Author Note(updated at sep 22):** !! alright!!! Finally finished! I am so sorry this took way longer than expected! :hides herself from all the evil glares: If u read author note in the beginning of this chapter, which was from weeks ago from today that I wrote! And Hurricane Ivan and many others are freakishly coming!! EEEKS!

I hope you'll like this chapter! JA NE!

Ps. Ignore the grammar errors!! Im just too lazy. And the chores of de hausaufgabe(homework German by the way) are freaking keeping me busy constantly!! :meep:

Just say that your lucky to get this update!!


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: I am so sorry! I know I haven't update in such a long time, it basically the same reason as last time. School and the goddamned weather, so forgive me?!?! :meep:

2nd I have to say the part two of vampire blonde is very complex. I had a real hard time writing this chapter and figuring out everything which it would connect. So there ya have it! Anyway I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and everything else!

Did I mention check out my art page? Click on the "homepage" link in my bio.

CHAPTER 2 Vampire Blonde II (The curse)

It was dawn the orange glares of sun at the tips of the horizon, twinkling and hushed the night crawlers away. Mika was about to drown into the silky softness of her bed when she door bell buzzed like an annoying bee. She can stay in the sunlight like her other brothers but she loved darkness and its soothing melodies.

She glided toward the bell with her silk white night gown, ironic a creature of dark loves the color of white. She opened her door with a sleepy daze until her shock of seeing her husband bleeding bloodily at her door step washed it away.

"My God!" Mika finally uttered out from the shock, and then quickly moved Tohma into her house with only the raising sun rays as her light.

"What happened?!" She muttered in anger and yet with worry as she quickly fetched her first aid kit.

She removed Tohma's hand from his neck and attempted to clean off the dry and fresh blood.

"I have done so much and yet such a failure." Tohma grunted as he lay motionless on the couch. A grin left on his lips, a bitter laugh emitted from his throat.

He should have kill that boy and curse him when he had the chance, but the chance had easily slipped between his fingers. Somebody else had got to the boy before him, Damn it! And just before he could get the complete spell from the local witch he knew, Yuki had got him cornered and killed the witch.

And that damned Tatsuha!

"Tatsuha had told me everything." Mika suddenly said. She had already patched up Tohma's wound and sat across from him.

Tohma wasn't surprised at all.

"Mika, Mika." Tohma smiled there it didn't reach his eyes while lightly shaking his head.

He got up slowly from the lack of strength and then almost clasped on Mika, his hand steadied behind Mika on the couch. His cheeks so close to her that she would actually feel the slight shook from him. Mika felt very nervous at that moment, she had never seen him like this at all! He always had a happy face and so cheerful. Suddenly he turned to a man of madness and a twisted zombie.

"I love you Mika," He whispered in her ear, with a slight hesitation he said, "but love Eiri even more."

Mika's eyes widen for moment, not because the shock of revelation, she always knew he loved her younger brother more than anything. The pain shot through her whole body not like anything else, but a burning of flesh. She coughed harshly along with blood. Her chest bloody with a hole in between, it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

Tohma pushed himself away from the dying vampire with a gun in his hand. His eyes were wide in lunacy his hand trembled as if he had done something he shouldn't have.

Unfortunately his gun wasn't just any lead based bullet gun. It was special made for killing vampires with only one shot in a vital area. The bullet was imbedded with sliver nitrite (is that right?) and holy water which can cause a pretty big hole.

"Of course if I can't have him, then no one can. I shall make everyone around him suffer...and SUFFER!" He took a deep breath and then smiled his ludicrous smile.

"Too bad vampires can't have another life."

He pointed the cool tip of the gun against his side of his head, vengeance, anger, and madness blinded his reasonable sight of vision.

Mika was already gone; she lied on the floor soaked with blood. It true, how can vampires have another when they're already dead?

"I will definitely see HIM in the next life." Before he pulled the trigger, he muttered something underneath his breath.

The sirens were loud in the night, the neighbors apparently heard the gun shot and decided to call the police.

"Homicidal?"

"Nah, I think it's suicide and murder."

100 years later.

Warmth was he thought about for the moment, as if it grew so cold all of the sudden. There was something very warm and heavy on top of him, it was welcoming. Then there was something hot against his pale skin along his neck. It was almost ticklish. He moaned suddenly while turning his head to one side. Consciousness was near him, he wanted to wake up, what the hell happened?

Something warm patted down his side to his leg, he squirmed.

A soft chuckle he heard, who? He urged his eyes to open, but something told him not to. Why the hell not?! He fluttered his eyes open, the first thing he noticed it was dark. The fresh smell of shampoo, and body.

"GAAAAH!" He shrieked, pushed off the person off of him with his hands and feet. With instinct his hands flew to his shoulder holster contained a gun or so he thought was there.

FUCK

He noticed he was in bed and wore only a plain big white dress shirt after a couple of seconds. He backed up against the head board and then stared at the dimly seen figure about a couple of feet in front of him. It was dark he could only make out the outline of the person.

He tried to recall what happened before...he remembered being blacked out then nothing. SHIT

"I see you're awake and lively." He (Shuichi assumed was when he woke up) spoke in a masculine voice.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Shuichi obviously knew he was a vampire already, feeling his energy aura was enough, a powerful one.

"Who am I? How can you forget me so easily?" His voice was suddenly dropped into a low sensual praise. "I thought we were..." He made a gesture which Shuichi didn't want to see at all!

The bed creaked as the vampire moved closer. Shuichi made the movement toward his leg, shit; he thought his knife was still strapped to his leg...

Without any choice he leaped out of the bed and made a run for it. He doesn't want to deal with a vampire, a master vampire at that without any equipment. Call him a coward if you want, but safety comes first. Ending up dead isn't much fun at all.

Suddenly without any knowledge, he was slammed into the wall with the vampire's body pressed up behind him in a perfect line. He grunted at the impact, damn.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Shuichi growled, struggled against him, his wrists was tightly pinned against the wall.

"Hmp. This is just like years ago." He said.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Shuichi hissed what a lunatic, he had never associated with a vampire before and never will!

"I see."

The vampire flipped him around so that Shuichi could face him. From up close, Shuichi could see his face pretty clear but not totally. His hair was slightly over his eyes. His eyes seemed saddened and lonely. Shuichi shook himself mentally, never feel sympathy for monsters!

"I never wanted your sympathy." He said softly.

Shit, he forgot to raise his defenses, he forgot that a master vampire would read minds very easily and could control people without looking at them directly in the eyes.

Before Shuichi could speak, his lips were being crushed upon with another soft lips.

"MMmhp!" Shuichi shook his head in dismay, tried to break it off but he couldn't.

Wet tongue licked his lips and pushed to get it, but Shuichi refused, he was being sexual harassed and about being raped for cris sakes! One of Shuichi's wrist was transferred to the vampire's other hand with another wrist.

The hand stroked Shuichi's groin ever so suddenly underneath over sized shirt. Sending shocks through Shuichi's whole body, he gasped. The vampire took the chance to enter his sweet mouth. His mouth tasted different and yet surprisingly sweet and similar.

Shuichi moaned against the soft lips as the hand continued to stroke his length. Shuichi was shocked; he wasn't supposed to do that! DAMN IT! For many years nobody had touched him or pleasured him, because he refused to be loved or to love. Simply because of his work, his cousin was enough of a responsibility.

Finally they broke off for air, Shuichi was gasping for breath, his lips was bruised and red. The soft lips kissed and licked under his jaws toward his smooth neck. The heat was too much...he can't let it go any further. He moaned loudly as he came in the vampire's hands, Shuichi watched the vampire licked off his cum from his fingers one by one. The erotic sight of his tongue wrapped around his finger, sucked and cleaned. Shuichi whimpered slightly has his hardness grown uncomfortably. His face was flushed and he found himself hard to breath.

"Shuichi..." He mumbled into the pink haired man's ears. "I want to make love to you." As he mumbled those words, he slipped off the shirt on Shuichi whom wasn't really paying attention in his dazed state.

Shuichi's defenses were definitely down, he hands was released, and he pressed his hands on the vampire's shoulder. Suddenly it seemed as if he was in a bath tub, his mind was filled with pleasure and erotic sounds. He was drowning into it like it would never end. To the vampire's surprise, Shuichi had wrapped both of his legs on his hip. His hardness was directed pressed above his; it was a renewed feeling to him. Without any hesitation, the vampire insert two of his fingers insides the smaller man's tight hole.

Shuichi moaned into the croak of the vampire's neck, he gasped as the fingers pumped inside of him to ready him for the real thing.

"ugh!" Shuichi grunted as another finger was inserted inside of him, his fingers dug into the bigger man's shoulder.

"God! Stop teasing me!" Shuichi hissed impatiently, it seemed as if he doesn't care who's doing this to him anymore. All he wanted was more.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered into his ear and then he licked his ear which caused Shuichi to shiver.

"I want...aah!" He gasped as the vampire pulled his fingers out and then inserted in once more. "...you to take me already!"

"My pleasure." He smiled against the smooth neck.

Author note: I think this is a perfect place to end. :ducks at the flying tomatoes.: HEY! :Ducks at more tomatoes: Well! Its not my fault that my super imagination ends here!

Well anyway please review! Like I said before more reviews there the motivation! :meep:

When Mika said "Tatsuha told me everything." She meant something like he told her everything what happened before the showdown.

PS: IGNORE THE GRAMMER ERRORS since I finished this in hurry due to the demands of "POST THIS NOW OR DIE!!!" jk XDXD poo....


	4. Chapter3

A/N: I know I'd been a dick lately for always updating one stupid chapter per month and then I'd been telling you guys lots of almost same excuses but ITS TRUE! So this time's excuse is the damned finals and teachers had been a bogger in my nose. XDXD

I hope I won't lose the people who liked to read my story before. I've noticed not many people reviewed a little and the not reviewed at all anymore. I hope you didn't lose the interest to read because I didn't update soon enough! And I REALLY hope that you read it and just didn't review!

Well anyway enough of my STUPID ranting and get on with the 3rd chapter.

Oh yes thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciated the ones who reviewed and says that I improved on my grammar skills! Cookies for you!

Uumm….yes back to the chapter. XDXDXD

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitations and never will. :sniffles: WHY ME?!?!?

How long had he slept? One whole day? Shuichi fluttered his eyes open in dismay. He let out a groan when he tried to sat up, due to the fatigue and a sore backside he flopped down on the huge bed again. He blinked several times, _what the fuck happened?_ Slowly his brain recapped on what happened one night ago, he was getting crankier by the minute and getting disgusted with himself.

The memories of the heating groans and grunts, the cool touch of the long fingered hands and the sensual cries of pleasure flooded his mind. The kisses, the touches and the sex were all too much for him to thought about. _Shit. SHIT!! _

His hands clenched tight on the white sheets tightly, _no, no, no! This did not happen! But it did. _He suddenly sat up gasping, eyes wide. He got to get out of here, Sakuma must be worried about him, and he might call the cops or something.

He threw the sheets off of him and stepped on the floor with a pair of wobbly feet for a moment or two. After he gained his balance, he began to search for his cloths and guns. Better do it quick before the vampire comes back. He found his clothes but _where the fuck are my guns?!_ Shitty vampire asshole, damn him.

Rule number one for him, never leave or enter a supernatural creature's place without guns or for his matter anywhere. Even at his best friend's wedding for cris sakes! Obviously Hiro knew Shuichi would bring the damned to the wedding; he tried to convince Shuichi to leave it at home but no luck at all.

The he had to resort to this. He laid his hand on top of the table against the center wall. He concentrated on the time which he would want to see the flashback of one night ago. Bingo.

After he hooked everything on, he was ready to go. It would be suicide to escape from the front door; it wouldn't that much of an escape if there were body guards. He walked toward the huge window and opened it. A rush of cool wind brushed past his face, he looked down. Shit, it was three stories high up. He looked from side to side; good there was trees near the side of the wall. He hoisted himself up to the window and stepped out carefully.

He took a deep breath and then made a great leap to the strong limb of the tree near its center. He grab hold of the solid limb to regain his balance, he sighed. Getting down wasn't a problem at all. He looked around to see if any vampires are around, none. Just then, the beeper on his belt went off pretty loudly in fact. _At a time like this! Dammit! I'm gonna kill whoever beeped me!_

He cursed out loud and when he heard the shouting of the vampires. They tend to have very good hearing, and you could just never know. Without hesitating he ran as fast as possible, he can't afford to get caught.

The employees and the clients murmured among themselves as a very pale and messy looking Shuichi walked past them. Others aren't just not that surprised; with him like this nobody would want to go near him. Shuichi tend to be very touchy sometimes and most of the employees knew he's a touch clairvoyant.

He walked into the head's office and then slammed the door behind him. His boss turned his chair around at the sound of the door being slamed.

"Whoa! When did the hell break loose?" Shuichi's boss had neatly gelled black hair and a pale young feature.

"Haha, very funny Tatsuha. Just when you beeped me!" Shuichi's face must had a scowl on it because his boss was frowning or is it something else had made him frown.

"Ah, well seemed from your lack of…neatly ness and blood, I guess it was my fault."

"YOU GUESS?!" Shuichi almost shrieked at him and wanted to blow his head off right away. Just when the beeper went off and Shuichi was already running for his life, shit loads of vampires went after him and even his trusty guns couldn't save him.

But he managed somehow.

"Well after all you made it out alive and well." His eyes sparked with amusement and Shuichi doesn't like it one bit.

"Fine, what the hell do you want me here for?! Better be damned important!" The truth was, it was his job to answer any phone call and beep from his boss because he was an officer and a detective. BUT last month he had requested a 2 day off and that happened to be yesterday. So not a good time is it?!

"Well the news is your getting a new boss!" He said happily.

"WHAT?!" Shuichi was about to explode, it wasn't because he was going to have a different boss but the fact that it wasn't that important to risk his life for!

"Yes, aren't you excited?" Tatsuha looked past the angry Shuichi toward the door. "Well aren't you going to come in?"

The door clicked open and a figure walked in. Shuichi didn't turn around to see, he was too busy glaring at Tatsuha.

He suddenly double blinked when his new boss came into view. _He looks very familiar. _His hair was blonde, not quite the tall type, seemed about mid 30s but looked as if he was 20.

"He is going to be your new boss from now on." There was a glint in Tatsuha's eyes, he was debating if its good or not. "Shuichi, this is Tohma, your new boss."

They both exchange greetings and bowed to each other. Shuichi didn't like how he looked at him, its very creepy for one thing. Instantly, he knew he was not going to like his new boss.

"Then what are you going to do Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh I'll be around."

Again, he does not like the way Tatsuha had answered him and another mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, I should be going then, if there isn't _anything else_." Shuichi made sure he meant he doesn't want to deal with shit anymore today and wanted to go home right way.

"Of course you may go now." Tatsuha showed him out and then closed the door turned toward the blonde.

"How do you like your new life so far Tohma?"

Shuichi stuck the key in its keyhole and twisted it to unlock the front door. He immediately went toward the bath room walked past by the questioning look from Sakuma eating form the kitchen. He planned to explain later if Sakuma actually asked what happened. Otherwise he was not going to bother, the words get around fast.

Shuichi stood in the shower scrubbed himself clean of any dirtiness and dry blood. He didn't bother throwing his clothes to the laundry; he just threw in the thrash. Sometimes he just had to buy new clothes. After drying himself from the water droplets, he went down stairs to grab something to eat. Then he noticed the roses in the vase on the kitchen counter.

"Who brought this?" He asked Sakuma who was still eating the bucket of rocky road ice cream.

"I donno, a mailman brought it and there's no name on the tag and the mailman didn't know either." Sakuma replied as he ate another mouthful.

Shuichi examined the roses and then took the card. It said "For you my fair, come meet me at Roadside Club at 6pm 2 days from today sharp. You'll know who I am."

WTF

Why should he go meet him? Who the fuck is this person?! _Don't tell me it's that vampire. _

How can he ask him to meet him after his flock of followers almost killed him?! HELL NO he aren't going to meet him, over his dead body.

"Who is it from?" Sakuma raised his eyebrows. Shuichi must knew who it was from, from the look on his face.

"Somebody."

"Tch, you're no fun." Tatsuha put the spoon down and then closed the lid to the ice cream bucket. "So what the fuck happened to you one night and a half ago?"

This question never seemed to get old.

A/n: yeah I know nothing really happened in this chapter but hey there are some surprises and some things. XDXD

touch clairvoyant- I know in the beginning of the chapter I said something about him being a telepath but I found a better word for it. So this is it. A person would able to see person/thing's past just by touching them.

Tatsuha- surprised yes? Lol

Alright please review guys! More coming soon! :hopes so: XDXD DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME!!!!! ….-.-…I don't deserve it. :sniffles:

Yuki: Yah you do deserve it. :flashes a knife:

Shuichi: Nooo!!!

Yuki: kukukuku….no ones gonna stop me…..

Shuichi: Yuuuukiiii!!! :puppy eyes:

Yuki: …….

PS: Please ignore the grammar errors. I do suck and trying to improve!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo! I don't think this is a late update now is it? Lol Since now its after the finals and got pretty good grades on my exams except for Algebra II stabs algebra II . XDXD Now I have some free time on my hands to update more often for the next 2 weeks! YAY!

Thanks for all the nice reviews I've gotten. It's all much appreciated. --

**:NOTICE**: **Sorry if you actually thought this story is stolen because is under the penname of "Monno" and not "Bloodycriticism." I thought I want to change the penname. I think when you want to search to get my stories you have to type in Bloodycriticism to get the link. You can't type in Monno to get it. I donno it works like that for me for some reason. But for you could be different. XDXD**

I was surfing around and found something really strikes my heart. In somebody's bio which I came across says she hates great authors with great stories with a crappy and messed up ending. That really smacked right in the middle of my face.

I thought about it for a long time. I didn't think that great stories with a sad ending are that bad. It's a tragedy so to speak. But for some reason it really stirred me up.

Of course the reason I made someone important died or whatnot is because I planned to make a sequel to it and then make it a great ending. That's why now you have VBII here which you are going to read.

Anyway enough of my stupid rambbling. You probably thought "when is this chick going to shut up and make the chapter longer?!"

Heh okay enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation whatsoever. So don't shoot me.

Chapter 5

There were hands all over his body, stroking him and made him moaned in pleasure. Sweat glistened off his pale skin as he panted in an erotic rhythm. He was in heaven but there was water around him and yet he'll never drown. The splashes of the water beats against the cold tiled walls as he felt himself pushed against it. He groaned as he waved his fingers into the wet mass another's hair. He can't seem to make out the color of the other's hair.

The heavy breathes beats against his ears making him more aroused altogether with the friction on his lower body. He cried out, it wasn't enough and he wanted more. He wants the other inside of him and makes him feel the satisfaction of being taken.

888888888

Shuichi gasped as he bolted upright from his bed. He made an unpleasant noise from his throat then he flipped the white sheets off of him. He stared at his black boxers, bewildered at what he saw.

He just had a dream, of having sex with another MAN. He HAD done it with another man, a VAMPIRE at that. What a freaking disaster.

Just then the phone in his room started ringing. He stared at it, mostly likely from Tatsuha something must be up.

He really wanted to go to the bathroom and clean up his mess but he had to answer the phone. Other wise it would NEVER stop ringing. Sometimes when Shuichi wasn't on duty and Tatsuha just called him for some reason or rather, Shuichi didn't bother to pick it up. It ranged so much that it really pissed him off. Tatsuha had the tendency just put the phone on speakers and let it ring until somebody picked it up.

Shuichi hated it that.

"Hello?" Shuichi answered.

"Shuichi! That was fast!" The other voice obviously belonged to Tatsuha.

"Whatever, what do you want? You know I'm not on duty until tomorrow."

"I just have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Well you're removed from SNCDD squad, and now you're with SNCI." Tatsuha said happily then added, "With Tohma of course."

"WHAT!!" Shuichi practically screamed bloody when he heard that.

To be in SNCI is not a pretty thing for him at all! For one he's a touch Clairvoyant, at the crime scene gods know what he could accidentally touch. And lose a piece of sanity every god damned time with it. When dealing with drugs it was much easier for him to handle since there usually isn't a lot of chopped off body parts and many other disgusting things.

"I FULLY REFUSE." The grumpy Shuichi said without hesitation.

"Well I didn't really give you a choice did I?"

"Son of a bitch."

"Oh come on now Shuichi, it wouldn't be that bad."

"You think I'm dumb or something?" Shuichi was getting real grumpy.

"It's either that or your fired." Tatsuha had finally set the line.

He can be such an unreasonable person sometimes that's how he was, Shuichi guessed. DAMN.

"It's my sanity we're talking about here Tatsuha. Even when I am very careful around the repulsive crime scenes I could still SEE it. Anything could happen and I'm not taking any chances."

"Be more careful then."

"Tatsuha you fucking bastard!" Shuichi was actually yelling into the phone franticly he wasn't about to lose the argument and somehow he was losing it.

How many times does Shuichi have to tell him?! He already worked for Tatsuha for almost 5 years, he of all people should understand! It was really starting to tick him off.

"Shuichi we need you on this, not many intelligent officers are to find these days. And more supernatural crimes are occurring all over the place. There isn't a lot of these experts around."

"No is a NO." Shuichi said firmly.

"Well then I guess I have to file these firing papers." Tatsuha said with a sigh over the phone.

GODDAMMIT!

Shuichi would really like to go over there and rip his head off right at the moment. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, FINE! BUT you are paying for the special gloves that I've set my eyes on." Shuichi said finally with not a very friendly tone.

"Oh good, well see you tomorrow then Shuichi-_kun_."

They hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Just then Sakuma's head poked in the door way with a donut in his hand.

"What was all the screaming about?" He asked while took a bite.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Shuichi sighed, "didn't you have school today?"

"Uh, it's Sunday."

"Right, right, now get out!" He then clasped on the bed, he wanted to go to sleep again.

Before Sakuma disappeared from the door way he said with a sly voice, "Don't forget about the "meeting" tomorrow with whomever."

Shuichi bolted up and threw a pillow at him; instead it hit the closed door.

He finally stood up and walked into the bathroom, he need to take a quick shower.

A flash of blonde hair and a blurry face caught his eyes. The person kneeling in front of him was speaking sorrowfully to him, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. His eyes shifted around the room, there was red all over the place. The room was mess of all things. The blonde was speaking to him again, he wanted to speak out but he couldn't, nothing would come out. A wet drop fell on his hand, his fingers twitched. A tear. Somebody's crying, and a painful cry filled his ears.

Suddenly his eyes felt so heavy, he could almost hear the faintly thudding sound of his heart. Getting fainter and fainter, then he was being squeezed by a warm embrace.

88888888888

Shuichi bolted upright on his bed, his heart thudded loudly in his ears. The heck?! An dream again? What kind of dream is this?!

Shuichi shivered slightly as he looked out the bedroom window. On the side of the window where the drapes didn't cover, he could see the gloomy weather outside. It was going to rain.

He slowly got out of the bed and started to get dressed then the phone started ringing. He strained to get the pants on then he hopped over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, I have an assignment for you as your new boss." Shuichi was a bit startled at the fact that it wasn't Tatsuha who had called him. He then remembered that he got a new boss.

"Tell me."

"There was a vampire kill near St. John forest." Tohma then gave him the directions to the scene.

8888888888

A/n-Yah, it's a bit short but hey I've updated. XDXD Don't worry I've already got the next chapter mapped out so the next update would be sooon. Again please REVIEW and IGNORE grammar errors. XDXD

SNCI- Supernatural Crime Investigation

What are the dreams Shuichi had for two days in a row? You probably can figure it out if you remember what the hell happened in VB I.


End file.
